


Christmas must be something more

by JoFrez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But believe me it's just fluff, Fluff, Hunk is only mentioned though, I tried to include as much of the prompts as I could, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kinda feminine Lance?, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoFrez/pseuds/JoFrez
Summary: Shiro and Lance are spending their Christmas together and it's exactly what they both needed.





	Christmas must be something more

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to @starbii on Tumblr! I had a bit of trouble finding inspiration to write this so I'm afraid that it may not meet your expectations. Nonetheless, I still hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave any feedback in the comments. Happy holidays!

“Come on Shiro, the mall are going to be filled with people by the time we get there!” Lance called from the door. Shiro was halfway through putting his pants on and stumbling his way to the living room.  
“It’s only 11am!” Shiro complained but he knew Lance was probably right.  
“I told you that staying up late to fill in those documents would bite you in the ass someday.” Lance chided Shiro teasingly. Shiro was done getting ready by the time Lance finished which Shiro only replied with a sheepish grin and a promise to sleep earlier if his work permits. Lance narrowed his eyes but shrugged it off. It was their day off and he didn’t want to ruin it by pushing the topic. 

.

It didn’t take them long to reach the mall since it was only a few blocks away but the traffic made it a bit longer than usual. Since it was Christmas eve, they had initially planned to get dinner outside but reservations were already full by the time they had decided on it and so staying in it was. But they had still wanted to celebrate their first Christmas together as best they could, so they decided on getting a mini-tree, some Christmas lights, grocery for dinner and lastly presents for each other. Seemed simple enough, Lance thought to himself as he entered the shopping mall, but he was not ready for the scene before him.

“Holy crap, that is a lot of people.” Shiro could only state the obvious but Lance couldn’t blame him for that as those were his exact thoughts.  
“Welp, we might as well get started. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can go back.” Lance could only try to see the brighter side of things as they squeezed through the crowd. 

Getting the mini Christmas tree and lights weren’t too difficult. The grocery shopping took a little more time than expected since they were convincing the other whether being healthy or being festive was more important. It was obvious which side of the argument Lance was on. In the end, they settled on a compromise: festive dishes with healthy ingredients.

“I can’t believe you’ve talked me into having a healthy Christmas.” Lance sounded a little exasperated but Shiro could tell that it was said jokingly. 

“Maybe after being together, my healthy habits are finally starting to rub off on you.” Shiro said as he pushed the trolley over to the cash register. 

“But you probably wouldn’t be celebrating Christmas if not for me.” Lance glanced over to Shiro smugly, as if managing to one-up Shiro was an accomplishment in itself. 

“We’ll call it even then.” Shiro said with a laugh as he placed the ingredients on the counter. But Lance wasn’t satisfied with Shiro simply shrugging this off.

“That’ll be $15.50” The cashier said and Shiro handed her his card. Lance took the chance whilst he had his guard down, tiptoed and peck Shiro softly on the cheek. 

“I’ll be waiting outside!” Lance chimed and, with hands in his pockets, swaggered out of the store. Shiro, taken aback by the sudden “attack”, couldn’t say anything as he watched Lance head to the carpark.

“Um sir?” The cashier’s voice brought Shiro back and he could only stutter as he finished his transaction, embarrassed that he was holding up the line. The giggling of the other customers as he walked off didn’t help his predicament. When he finally reached the entrance, Lance was already waiting outside, clearly proud of what he had accomplished. Shiro could only smile in resignation as they loaded the groceries on the car’s trunk.

. 

Next up were their presents. They went to look for gifts separately and met up an hour later at the atrium. Shiro was on time but Lance, though not known to be a late-comer, was nowhere to be found. Maybe he just had trouble picking something out. Shiro laughed at the thought, he knew Lance always thinking way too much when getting gifts. Lance was probably racking his mind deciding on what to get for Shiro and he couldn’t help but smile, knowing that Lance was putting in so much though for his present. But it was getting pretty late. They still had dinner to prepare and he was getting worried that they wouldn’t make it back in time. Fortunately, it wasn’t long after when he saw Lance running frantically towards him. 

“I thought I was going to have to prepare dinner by myself on none other than Christma.” Shiro joked as Lance stopped in front of him, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. 

“I’m so sorry, I was looking at all the different brands that time kinda slipped by I guess...” Lance gave a sheepish grin, scratching his cheek.

“It’s alright, babe. Let’s head back before it gets dark.” Shiro held Lance’s empty hand and headed towards the carpark.

.

Dinner was great and though Lance didn’t want to admit it, the meal was probably one of the best he had had. Damn Shiro and his amazing cooking skills. Being able to make a healthy and delicious dinner, what did Lance do to deserve a guy like Shiro? 

“Earth to Lance? Lance!” Shiro’s voice spurred Lance from his thoughts, his hands still busy decorating the tree. 

“Oh! Sorry just got a little distracted. How’s the fire and TV going?” Lance asked as he stood up, packing away the remaining decorations. 

“It’s all set up. I’ve even made us some hot cocoa and got us a blanket. Forecast says that it’s going to be pretty cold tonight.” Lance nodded and though he had his doubts on how accurate the weather forecast is, he wouldn’t deny a good coca with Shiro.

After the movie finished, they decided to exchange their gifts before starting the next one. Shiro went first. Picking up the present from under the tree and handing it over to Lance. His arm rested on the top of the couch, behind Lance, “Go on, open it!” Lance began unwrapping it, his face lighting up when he saw the contents. 

He lifted up a pair of navy blue pants and a pink crop top with the words “Bitchin” printed on it. 

“H...How did you know that I wanted these? I don’t remember mentioning it to you.” Lance raised an eyebrow, looking at Shiro in astonishment.

“I asked Hunk for some advice and he said that you’ve always wanted to try something different. I’ve also been noticing how your eyes linger a little longer on the women’s section whenever we go to the mall these past few weeks.” Shiro explained.

“I didn’t think you would put so much thought into this.” Lance said, slowly folding the clothes away. 

“You’re my boyfriend, it’s the least I could do. And I know that you always put a lot of thought into your presents so how could I be any less than that?” Lance was on the verge of tears as Shiro said this. He pulled Shiro into a hug, thanking him profusely, promising that he would try them on on their next date. 

“Ok, that’s enough tears for now,” Shiro wiped away a tear threatening to fall from Lance’s eye. “Besides, you haven’t even given me my gift yet.” Lance laughed a little at Shiro’s comment, sniffed a little and got Shiro’s present from under the tree, passing it to Shiro. 

It was much smaller as compared to Lance’s present and Shiro could see that Lance felt a little uneasy at the difference in sizes. 

“I... I know it looks small... But I promise I really put a lot of thought into it.” Lance started fidgeting his thumbs, waiting almost anxiously for Shiro’s reaction. Shiro smiled softly, hoping that it would reassure Lance that he would love it no matter what it was

As Shiro unwrapped his present, Lance couldn’t help but feel more nervous. What if he didn’t like it? Just as Lance’s thoughts were about to get the better of him, Shiro was already holding onto his present. Well, there’s only one way to find out now. Under the wrapping paper was an eyeliner from a pretty expensive brand. Shiro could hardly believe his eyes. Hell, how much did Lance pay for this? 

“Lance, this must have really cost you. Were you saving up for this? I...I can’t accept this.” Shiro was about to hand the gift back to Lance but Lance pushed it back. 

“Shiro, please. Out of all the amazing things you do, your eyeliner game is the best I’ve ever seen and trust me I’ve seen it all. An investment to help you look good is a worthy investment. And anyway, I’m your boyfriend, it’s the least I could do.” Lance smirked as he quoted what Shiro had said just a few minutes ago. 

Shiro still didn’t seem convinced so Lance decided that if Shiro would teach him his secret technique when applying the eyeliner then it’ll be even. Shiro, though not 100% on board with the idea, agreed anyway. He did wanted to see how Lance would look with makeup on. 

They kept away their gifts and decided to watch one more movie before calling it a night. Cuddling under the blanket, Lance rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder while Shiro wrapped his arm around Lance’s smaller body. In that moment, it seemed like they were the only two in the world and Lance didn’t mind. Lance could feel his eyes slowly close, falling asleep to Shiro’s steady breaths.


End file.
